The invention relates to an expandable toy that may be internally inflated and has animal features. The size of the toy is determined by the user and may range from uninflated to fully inflated.
Toy figures are universally popular. Typically figures such a teddy bears are filled with cotton batting and covered with a fur-like plush fabric. However, those filed with batting only remain one size and do not provide for easy packing or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,758 to Ochs discloses a Humpty-Dumpty inflatable toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,875 to Spector discloses a humanoid toy missile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,896 to Spector discloses collapsible stuffed toy figures.
The present invention discloses a toy that may be inflated but still has a plush exterior. This plush exterior provides support to the animal when uninflated so that it still retains a shape and expands with an inflatable device increasing the outer surface area of the toy. The toy can also be deflated to provide for easy storage and washing.
The present invention relates to an expandable toy. A plurality of fabric panels are joined along their sides forming seams and defining an interior space. They also define a single aperture at the top of.the toy that provides access to the interior space. A plurality of elastic bands run along the seams on the interior surfaces of the plurality of fabric panels.
These elastic bands bunch the fabric panels closer together when the toy is not inflated so that it still retains a defined shape.
An inflatable device such as a rubber balloon, is disposed within the interior space. The inflation tube of the rubber balloon is accessible through the single aperture at the top of the toy. A fabric lid covers the single aperture so that the interior space may be closed.
Air is forced into the rubber balloon, expanding the rubber balloon. When the rubber balloon is large enough to reach the interior surface it begins to expand the plurality of elastic bands. The balloon is inflated until the fabric panels are fully extended or until the user has reached a desired size. The rubber balloon is then sealed and the fabric lid is closed to cover the single aperture.